Remus Lupin and the Mystery Girl
by Belle Tris Grey
Summary: Remus Lupin and the other Marauders come across a girl they haven't seen before. Remus takes a liking to her but us she all that she seems to be or is she hiding a secret as well? *ORIGINALLY A WATTPAD STORY*


It was a cloudy day on September 1st, the smell of rain in the air. Walking through the crowds was a girl no taller than 5'5" , and had white hair with hazel eyes. She stopped between platforms 9 and 10 looking confused. The girl looked back down at her ticket, 9 3/4 it said. She looked around but couldn't find such platform.

Something caught her attention out if the corner of her eye. Two boys with long black messy hair disappeared behind a brick wall, their mother following close behind. She turned her head to see if anyone else had seen this bizarre event. No one did. She decided to follow them, it was a school of magic after all.

When she got to the other side she was overwhelmed with the sight before her. Dozens of kids and parents wearing long cloaks, strange pets in cages on people's trolleys. She kept her head down, pushing on until she got to the picked a compartment in the far back with no one in it and closed the door. She turned her head to look out the window, she saw parents fussing over their kids and kissing them goodbye, some parents even cried. The girl quickly turned the other way, feeling utterly alone and wishing she to had someone to see her off.

As the train started picking up speed she heard a knock on the compartment door before it was slid open. Two boys both with messy black hair, but one wearing glasses while the other didn't. They asked if they could sit there since all other compartments were full. She hesitated for a second before allowing them entrance. A few minutes later a redhead came with a pale skinny boy, they too were allowed to sit inside. Lastly a tall lanky boy with honey colored hair and a few faint scars on his face came in with a chubby boy, finally the compartment was full.

* * *

Everyone went around introducing themselves. The boys went first.

"My name is James Potter", the boy with the glasses stated proudly.

"Sirius Orion Black", the black haired boy scowled.

"P-Peter Pe-Pettigrew", the chubby boy stuttered nervously.

"Severus Snape", was coldly said by the pale boy.

"Remus Lupin", said the quiet tall boy

"I am Lily Evans", the redhead smiled.

Then everyone's heads turned to the girl in the corner,

"My name is Cassiopeia Riddle, but you can call me Cassie".

"Well do you guys know what Hogwarts house you'll be in? I know I'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family on my dad's side was." James smiles.

"I don't know about my house, it doesn't matter much to me," Lily looked at Severus.

"I'm hoping for Slytherin".

"What?! Who would want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd drop out if I was placed in that snake pit." Sirius looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Slytherin is a great house I don't know what you're talking about!"

Tensions were started to rise in the small compartment and when Sirius started throwing insults Severus drew his wand on him. Lily, having enough of the childish nonsense, grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the compartment and went to find a new one. Sirius sat back down, and with the extra room the boys made more space between each other which Cassie was thankful for.

"Well that was eventful," Cassie said after a few moments of silence.

All four pairs of eyes turned towards her; "So, tells us more about yourself Cassie."

"Well, I don't really know who my parents are, I grew up in an orphanage. Then when I turned eleven, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore came and told me I was a witch. Other than that I lived a pretty quiet and uneventful life." There was a pause. "I mean, unless you count the one day when a snake talked to me," Cassie laughed, unsure of herself.

"A snake?! You're a parseltongue?" Remus asked her, his eyebrows raised in suprise.

"Um, I guess? I'm not sure what that means."

Sirius cut im before Remus had a chance to respond. "It means you can speak to snakes. It's pretty cool actually, although, Salazar Slytherin was able to speak to snakes, therfore you'll probably end up in Slytherin." Sirius looked put out, like he tasted somthing bad.

"Not necessarily Sirius, the Sorting Hat doesn't just sort you on your family history. A lot goes into play with the sorting," Remus responding, again being the voice of reason between the two boys.

"Well, I'm sure whatever house I will be in will be perfectly fine." Cassie smiled and grabbed her book out of her bag, deciding to not talk for the rest of the journey.


End file.
